A Walk in the Park
by wentzical
Summary: A *fic* based off a tumblr post. I do not own anything! (Because I am poor obviously)


Mikey Way walked into Jefferson Memorial Park. It was a lovely June day, the sky was clear, they humidity was low, and everything radiated with peacefulness and joy. He strolled down the paved sidewalk, past the pavilions, his basket swinging on the crook of his arm. Sitting down at one of the benches near the playground, Mikey laid his basket next to him, and took in the surroundings. Children played, swinging, sliding, and laughing. Birds flitted through the tree tops, and people strolled by; some walking their dogs, some alone, and some with a partner. He remembered why he was here. Mikey came to a different park every year for the same reason: to find a girlfriend. He didn't recall when he started doing this, but it had become a ritual of his. He would take a few handfuls of rocks with him to the park in the city he was in at the time (This year's city being Charlestown, West Virginia). He would then wait for women to walk his way. If he managed to hit a woman with one of these stones, then she would be the woman he dated. Mikey opened the basket, retrieved a stone, and got to business.

Mikey had begun to doze off when he spotted his first target. This woman was tall, blonde, and petite. She skittered along in black flats, red skinny jeans clinging to her body. She wore a Twenty|One|Pilots tee-shirt, and her hoodie blew with the slight breeze. She was walking her dog, a Frenchie, and listening to some strange music (Which was audible, despite her earphones). Mikey narrowed his eyes, and drew back like a star pitcher. He threw the stone. _Clunk! _The rock bounced off the tree, narrowly missing the girl's head. She looked around, shrugged, and carried on her way. Mikey heaved a sigh and tapped his fingers on the bench. _Now for round two_, he thought.

Twenty minutes had passed since a girl had walked by, and Mikey was getting impatient. Collecting his basket, he decided to take a coffee break to relax. The town, being small, lacked a Starbucks, so he went to the nearest mom-and-pop coffee joint he could find. No sooner had he walked in and his things down on a table, did he see target #2. She was a short, pudgy thing, with dark blue hair tied up in a bun and thick rimmed glasses perched upon her nose. She turned when Mikey closed the door, smiled, and tied up the back strings of her apron. Taking a rock in hand, Mikey strode straight up to the counter; there being no line, since the shop was only mildly full with people. Ordering a caramel Frappuccino, he waited until the barista had her back turned to strike. He tossed the rock at her. _Crash!_ He missed her back by a long shot, and instead broke a display window. The barista turned to ask him what his deal was, but Mikey had already dashed out of the coffee shop. "Fuck!" he shouted, booking it back to the park without looking back. "I hope she doesn't call the cops or something. I know what they do to guys like me in prison!'

The sun was begging to set in the park. Mikey slouched on the bench, irritated and coffee-deprived. He began to collect his things when he spotted a new target. This woman was medium height, and curvy. She wore black Vans with miss-matched knee socks, one pink, and one green with elephants be-speckled on it. A grey, pleated skirt hung to above her knees, and a black tank-top exposed freckled shoulders. She had a heart shaped face, with short brown hair. As she turned her head to and there, Mikey noticed her chocolate brown eyes, dilated and wonder-filled. Mikey shrugged, and plucked a rock from his basket. Adjusting his glasses and winding up to pitch, he threw the stone. _Pap! _The stone struck true, and hit the girl right between the shoulder blades. She spun around and began to shout at Mikey, when, he walked up to her confidently and leaned against a near-by oak tree. "Hey", Mikey said flirtatiously. "I'm Mikey. Mikey Way." He broke his infamous poker face to flash the girl a crooked grin. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but why are you throw-" she began to tell him off when Mikey interrupted. "It's a long story, whatsyername" "Amy", the girl spoke meekly, taken aback by his boldness. "Yeah, Amy. Why don't you let me apologize to you by taking you out to dinner?" Mikey looked down his glasses at the girl, expectant and confident. "I…I..." The girl stammered. "I…sure, why not?" She finished. Mikey took her hand in his, and they walked off into the town together.


End file.
